Jar of Sexual Fantasies
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Hermione puts all of her sexual fantasies into a jar on small slips of paper. Charlie finds it and they develop an intimate relationship together but can it work out ?
1. Jar

Charlie couldn't believe that Hermione would have made something like this. He'd seen them before in Romania they were quite popular for single women and young couples. The women found that it allowed them to get the sexual fantasies out of their minds and therefore wouldn't have to pine over them. Which is why he found it so strange to see Hermione with one. He'd always seen her as Ron's friend but now she was a woman. All woman. She had curves straight out of his sexual fantasies. Those lips, those lips he had dreamt about them wrapped round his cock. This girl made him want to start his own jar. He was about to leave when he saw his name on one on the slips of paper. His head reeled as he pictured Hermione below him. Eyes glazed, lips parted, head back, legs wide as he thrust between them. He felt his cock grow hard as he thought about her beneath him. Moaning his name.

'Charlie.'

Hermione's voice sounded shocked as she saw him holding the jar. He turned to look at her his face sheepish at getting caught in the act. He stumbled over his words.

'Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop but then I saw the jar.'

Hermione's eyes went to Charlie's growing erection and she felt her arousal spike. He stood up seeing Hermione's eyes glaze slightly with lust as she watched his erection turn rock solid. Charlie decided to take a chance. He walked straight up to her his lips kissing her neck before whispering in her ear.

'Let me play the game with you.'

Hermione shivered as the words whispered across her neck and the kiss almost made her moan out. She said a breathy yes and Charlie seized her lips. She moaned against them as she felt sparks erupt from his lips and his touch. His hands roamed over her back pulling her closer to him as her hands tangled in his hair pulling his face to hers.

'Hermione ! Charlie ! Tea's ready'

Mrs Weasley called up the stairs and Charlie broke away from her leaning his head on top of hers. She whispered his name against his lips before he walked out of the room. Hermione spelled herself making her look presentable before hurrying down the stairs after him. Hermione have a sigh of relief as they all sat round the table. No-one mentioned anything about her and Charlie which wasn't surprising really.

It was late and they had all spent hours watching a variety of films. Hermione headed up to her room as they put on a horror film. Hermione had never been a huge fan of horror films but the Weasley boy's seemed to be especially the twins. Hermione slipped into her room at the Burrow sighing. She slowly took off her dress and was about to start on the stockings when she heard a voice.

'I never thought of you for a stockings girl and as much as I am enjoying the show I thought I better tell you I'm here.'

Hermione gasped as she spun round seeing Charlie led on her bed. He had gone up before she had and was now in a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms. Hermione bit her lip to stop from moaning as she saw he wasn't wearing a top. Working on the reserve had definitely given him muscles and she couldn't help but stare at them.

'I thought you had gone to bed.'

Charlie smirked at Hermione as he stood up pulling the covers off the bed before slipping into it.

'I have. Won't you join me ?'

Hermione moved down to remove the stockings before Charlie stopped her.

'Keep them on.'

Hermione smiled she liked the way Charlie looked at her with lust and a hard cock. She sunk into the bed next to him.

'I didn't realise the Burrow had so many rooms.'

Charlie chuckled at her words.

'Hermione it's a magic house haha but this room isn't a new one its my old one. I was supposed to sleep in the attic but I think I quite like my old room.'

Hermione gasped as she realised that she was in his old room. She'd slept in this room for the past few nights and she had dreamt about Charlie sexually. The thought of what she had done made arousal shoot through her. Her eyes went wide as Charlie brought something from behind his back. It was her fantasy jar. He shook it smirking at her.

'So are you ready to get started ?'


	2. Lemon

Hermione watched as Charlie drew one of the small papers out of the jar. Charlie read the small paper in his mind and smirked as he looked up at the woman in front of him. He was surprised by the information this small fantasy had given him.

'You've never had an orgasm ?'

Charlie's voice held a mixture of both smug and surprise. Hermione flushed pink at his words. Of all the fantasies he could have picked out, he had to have chosen the one that said 'have an orgasm'.

'No I haven't.'

Hermione said it with slight confidence but her head was down and she moved to place it against his chest. Before her head hit the muscle though it was moved. Charlie lifted her face to his and his lips to hers. He was determined. Obviously his younger brother had never taken advantage of the wonderful gift he had been given. He would make her his but first he would pleasure her until she moaned his name in pleasure.

He brought Hermione beneath him continuing to kiss her. He brushed his hand across her bra and she moaned allowing him to tangle his tongue with hers. His arms wrapped round her back to remove her bra. Hermione looked up shyly as Charlie stared down at her breasts. They were beautiful and big with hard nipples. He skimmed his fingers over the nipples, teasing, testing to see how responsive she really was. When she let out a deep low moan his cock responded. It wanted to be in her. Soon it would be. He kept teasing her nipples, loving the moans he could feel against his lips. Moving his lips to her neck he bit gently and felt her body arch against his. He groaned as her hips brushed against his arousal.

'Hermione please don't do that.'

He moved away from her neck and began to kiss down her body before slipping her underwear off. Gazing up at her the whole time, her head tilted back and he knew she loved the teasing. He wanted to plunge into her depths feel her heat cling to him. However he had a job to do first. He pressed his lips against her hip bone as he sank a finger into her heat.

'All this for me baby.'

Charlie teased before sinking another finger into her entrance. Her body clung to them clenching around him. He began to thrust into her faster and soon she was moaning. She was a sight for sore eyes. Head back, lips parted as a moan spilt from them, legs spread wide, hips grinding against him. She let out a deep moan.

'Charlie... Charlie I don't ...what's ... Aaaaaah Charlie'

Charlie smiled swept away from the beautiful sight in front of him as Hermione came around his fingers. He thrust them a few more times before removing them, licking her cum away. Hermione lay there sated as she came down from her high. Charlie nestled between her legs again smirking, as she moaned out, his tongue licking her intimately. After a few minutes of teasing Charlie began to kiss his way back up her body. His cock lining up with her entrance as his lips lined up with hers. He sank into her deep. They moaned in unison at the sensation before he began fucking her relentlessly. He started to cum in her Hermione following him shouting his name. Good thing he'd cast a silencing charm so no-one else would be able to hear.

He wrapped his arm around her and they fell asleep like that. When he work in the morning he apparated to the room he should have slept in. He had left Hermione a small note and a single rose. He would make this girl his, she was something special and he would make her see that.

Hermione turned and started when she realised Charlie wasn't next to her. She thought that maybe it had been a dream until her eyes caught the note.

'Till tonight - C'


	3. Tie

Hermione didn't see Charlie all that day and at points it made her think perhaps he hadn't enjoyed it as much as she had. However that thought was quickly wiped from her mind as Charlie pulled her to him. His lips curled into a smirk as she sank against him gasping as his lips touched hers. Charlie pulled away shutting her bedroom door behind him.

'I have been waiting for this all day.'

His words lit a fire in her and she moaned. He pulled away chuckling at her as he made his way towards the small jar on the table.

'You want to pick or should I ?'

His smirk made her want to hit him which felt strange combined with her feelings of arousal and need. She stepped forward closing her eyes as he held the jar out. Her hand swirled around the small papers. Choosing one she pulled it out opening her eyes just as Charlie snatched it out of her hand. He looked at the scrap in his hand, reading the neat words decorating the piece. His mind raced as he thought about what was about to happen. He heard Hermione gasp as a blindfold appeared in his hand, tonight he would get to play with his girl. This would be a great opportunity to show Hermione that he could be trusted even at her most vulnerable and he relished the chance. It would get them that step closer to becoming an us.

He pulled her into his arms slowly lowering her onto the bed. Her hair flew out behind her covering the pillow with silky tresses. He slipped the blindfold on slightly worried about how this would turn out. Her hair was soft as he pushed it aside, kissing her neck as the blindfold slid into place. She felt the tension in the room change as Charlie slowly began to strip her. Every new piece of skin he exposed got given a small kiss. By the time he had taken off her underwear she was squirming begging for his touch. He slipped her underwear off and just as she thought she would get some relief he dotted small kisses along her inner thigh. She couldn't help but moan every time he touched her she could feel the sparks between them.

'Please Charlie. Please stop teasing.'

'As you wish.'

He dropped a kiss against her head slipping his tongue out to taste her wet folds. She moaned her back arching off the bed seeking more of the wonderful feeling Charlie was giving her. She felt a wave begin to rise in her and she knew she was close. He stopped and she whimpered at the loss of contact before she felt him kiss up her body again. He began kissing her again he pushed her clumsy hands away as they tried to relieve him of clothing. Instead casting a simple spell leaving them both now completely naked bar the silky blindfold.

She ground her hips upwards trying to get her arousal to meet his. She moaned as she hit the spot feeling how hard he was. He groaned as well trying to hold onto his control as he lined himself up with her.

'Are you ready princess ?'

Hermione bucked her hips in response moaning and whimpering before letting out a small yes. He slid in all the way. Deep. Hard. Wet. He moaned. He loved being inside her and even now he knew that he could never have this feeling with anyone else. She ground her hips again signalling she wanted him to move. He obliged. Pulling out almost all the way and sliding straight back in. He started slowly but as Hermione began to moan and beg for more he thrust into her hard and fast. She found his hair with her hands pulling his lips down to meet hers as he picked up the pace. She moaned against his lips and he felt his cock become rigid. He'd needed this all day. He felt her moans become more loose, more wild and he began pounding her. He could see she was close and he was too. Determined they would come together he felt himself hit the edge and slipped his hand down touching her clit. She hit the edge and they both fell into the oblivion. She moaned his name as she felt his cum fill her up and he whispered her name against her lips.

He pushed himself up rolling to one side of her. He made sure to do it without removing himself from her heat. Slowly and gently he laced his fingers around the back of her head pushing it up so he could slip the blindfold off. Her eyes were swirls of emotion there was lust and confusion and something else that he didnt quite know.

'What are we Charlie ?'

He dreaded this question. He knew it was going to come up but the truth is he didn't know. The only thing he knew was how he felt about her.

'I think I'm falling in love with you princess.'

He almost had to look away from her gaze as he bared his heart hoping she would feel the same.

'Charlie.'

He almost moaned at how she said his name deep and husky and velvety. He wanted to reach out and pull her lips to his and fuck get all over again. He felt his cock get hard again inside her and he knew she felt it, he could see the lust darken in her eyes.

'So do you want to try having a real relationship ? With me ?'

He did moan then as she bucked her hips at the end of the question.

'Yes I do.'

He claimed her lips slamming his against hers. He was hard again and he needed her.

'Hermione ! Charlie ! It's time for hot drinks'

Charlie groaned slipping out of his girl. She whimpered at the loss and he knew then that this would work. However he also knew that neither of them would be having satisfaction tonight.


	4. Popcorn

It was time for their first date and Charlie was nervous. Hormonal dragons he could handle but planning a first date had been harder than he'd thought. He hadn't dated in a long time and Hermione was still younger than him. He'd planned a movie night everyone at the Burrow had gone out for the evening to visit Fleur and Bill however Hermione and him had pleaded tiredness and work. They would have at least four or five hours before someone came back. He set the movie up in the living room and had transfigured the sofa into a more bed shape. He'd also brought in blankets and cushions galore so they would enjoy a very cosy and comfortable evening. The fire was going and he had bowls of sweets and popcorn floating around.

The clock chimed and he knew Hermione would be down soon. He'd made the dress code pyjamas and he was excited to see what Hermione would wear. He was currently wearing a pair of low pyjama trousers that exposed the small line of hair leading to his cock. He heard noise and his head moved up to see as Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs. His cock grew. She turned him on normally but right now he just wanted to flip her over and fuck her. Sadly this was a date and he knew that if he did that they would never be in a proper relationship.

Her curves looked beautiful as the lace babydoll skimmed them floating at her side. The top accentuated her breasts as the bra pushed the up and the red and black looked stunning on her. She was wearing a pair of black hold ups which made her legs look wonderful. He wanted to know what those sheer silly legs would look like wrapped around him. She finally bounced off the bottom step and into his arms as he brought her in for a hug and a chaste kiss.

'Charlie! This is wonderful.'

He chuckled at the light in her eyes and in her voice.

'You sound surprised ?'

'I am. I mean I didn't realise you dated at all really. I kind of just assumed what with all the dragon stuff that you didn't have time for it.'

He understood why she was surprised and it was true he couldn't even remember the last time he'd gone on a date let alone been in any kind of relationship. He could easily say he had never done this with a woman and he hoped that Hermione hadn't done this with anyone else. The idea of her being with, of sleeping with, any man other than him sent a stabbing jealousy through him.

'Your right I mean I haven't dated in a long time but that doesn't mean I've forgotten how it's done. I'm just a little rusty that's all.'

She laughed as he picked her up in his arms moving them over to the bed in the centre of the room. He set her down gently and had to hold in a groan as he saw how sexily beautiful she was as her body was draped along the bed. Hair splayed, limbs at all angles, legs a little apart and her face was flushed from her laughter. He wanted this. Oh god he wanted her for the rest of his life. He knew that now. He just had to show her that. She shifted up moving closer to him. His eyes glazed over as she pressed her hand to his bare chest.

'Are you going to sit with me Charlie ?'

She said his name with a slight lilt which turned him on wonderfully. He let her pull him down beside her waving his wand to start the movie. He saw her eyes light up as her head spun round to see the screen.

'Charlie you didn't ?'

'Haha I did.'

He felt her arms wrap around him ecstatic. He leant forward dimming the lights and picking up the sweet bowls to offer them to Hermione. He watched as she happily snacked on the sweets her face glued to the film. She leant back against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist instinctively bringing her closer to him. She smiled as she snuggled into his warmth watching the dancing on screen. She couldn't believe he'd picked this film, that he'd remembered. She used to watch it with her parents every holiday. She felt a rush of warmth through her body as she looked up at Charlie. Her face spread into a smile and she pressed harder against him.

'Trying to squeeze me to death Mione ?'

He laughed as she pushed him away laughing too. Picking up some popcorn she began to throw it at him. He looked shocked for a second before laughing again shielding himself as he moved forward towards her. Pulling his arms forward he picked her up spinning her round. The credits began rolling on the screen as he span her. They laughed and smiled together until she got dizzy. He stopped spinning her pulling her body up towards her face towards him.

Her lips met his as she tilted her head up. As she kissed him with The Nutcracker music playing in the background she felt something in her mind and heart shift. She knew that she was falling for him which meant she was in danger of getting hurt. But right now she couldn't imagine that this man who looked down at her with such soft masculine eyes could ever hurt her.

'Charlie ?'

He placed her down on his lap as he sat back on the bed.

'Yes Princess'

'Can we maybe have sex without the jar tonight ?'

He smiled as she asked that. She was finally opening up to him and the fact that she didn't want to use the jar showed that maybe she wanted something else, something more than just a fantasy.

'Anything you want sweetheart.'

She kissed him softly and sweetly. They kissed like that for a while slowly before Charlie shifted her so they were lying side by side. He moved his hands from her face to roam around her body stroking softly and gently. He surrounded her in his arms as he struggled with the clasp on the babydoll. As he did that her hands began exploring his body. She played across his chest before moving her hands gently to his trousers. The clasp finally came free and Charlie pushed her hands away to run his along her body pushing the babydoll off her. He kissed her lightly allowing her hands to move back to his trousers helping her pull them off till they were both just in their pants. He kissed her again running his hand down her body to tease her on the outside of her pants. She moaned bucking her hips into his hand. She wanted to pleasure him too. Reaching down she ran her fingers along the outline of his cock. He groaned.

'Mione'

She snuck her hand under his boxers feeling his cock twitch against her. He followed suit rubbing his fingers against her slit. She moaned.

'Charlie. Oh... god... charlie...more'

He smirked down at her as he continued to tease down there. Hermione caught the smirk and pulled hard on his cock quickly wiping it away. She gasped as he picked her up placing her on top of him. Her legs were straddling his and she couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew he was giving her control but she'd never done this before.

'Charlie. I've...um never done this before.'

He smiled at her trying to reassure her.

'Don't worry Princess you'll be great. Plus I'll show you. Here raise up a bit.'

She did as he said. He fiddled around down there before hearing her moan as he lined his cock up against her slit.

'There you go baby just sit down on it now. Let it slide right on in.'

'Ah..uh... oh ...Charl... Charlie'

Hermione moaned as her slick walls slid over his hard cock. He groaned as he watched his cock disappear into her.

'Gods Hermione'

She bucked her hips moving herself slowly over his cock. Moving up and down on his cock, she started off slow but as she got used to it her movements became faster. They both began to moan as she brought them closer to their climax. He sat up deepening the angle making Hermione gasp as she rode him. His lips met hers and she moaned against them as she shattered. He followed her over the edge as her walls tightened around him, squeezing him. She collapsed on top of him, her body draped across his. He rolled her over placing her at his side cuddling her into him. He watched as she felt asleep in his arms. Spelling the lounge back to normal he carried Hermione back to his room, whispering his goodnight.

'I think I may be in love with you Miss Hermione Granger.'


	5. Oppose

**Hello,**

 **I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this and I promise I will try to upload more frequently. Love you all and please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions.**

Light spots danced along the bed as Hermione opened her eyes. Going to shift into a sat up position Hermione felt a weight across her stomach. Looking over she saw Charlie's shirtless body beside her, unable to help herself she ran her fingers along the tattoo decorating the skin.

'Oh god Charlie. What am I gonna do when you go? Silly Hermione falling in love with a man that will be gone soon.'

Hermione felt a pain in her chest as she remembered this relationship could only be temporary with Charlie only here for the holidays. Gently she picked up Charlie's arm moving it off her before going to stand by the window. Hermione let her heart break and felt the hot tears flow down her face. Turning to look at the man on the bed she couldn't help but feel her heart fill with a confusing mix of love and pain. Shifting back to the window she didn't notice Charlie wake up.

'Why? Why does this always happen? I finally found a man that I love and want to spend my life with and I can't.'

'You can.'

Hermione gasped spinning round to see Charlie flipped on the bed facing her his eyes a passionate mix of emotion.

'I didn't realise you were awake.'

'Don't change the subject Mione.'

'I don't want you to go.'

Charlie sighed some part of him shouting 'I told you so' at him but he refused to lose this woman. She was his now and he would not give up without a fight.

'Sit with me love?'

Hermione shuffled across the room to sit beside Charlie on the bed gasping as his arms lifted her back into bed. She was facing him and his arms held her close to him.

'You're going to leave aren't you?'

'Yes I am but we always knew this would happen. That doesn't mean we can't be together.'

'Is that going to be our lives forever? A long distance relationship hardly seeing each other. Charlie I don't want that. I want to be able to lie next to you at night and have what we have now.'

Charlie realised this was going to be harder than he thought and he wracked his brain hurriedly trying to find a way to make it work. He wanted to have that too, to wake up beside his princess and sleep with her in his arms. Suddenly an idea came to his mind and he laughed at how simple it was chuckling at his own stupidity having not figured it out earlier.

'Move in with me?'

'What?'

Hermione was shocked. Charlie wanted her to move to Romania with him and there was nothing she would like better but she had a life here. What would she do in Romania? Sit and housekeep while waiting for him to come home? That wasn't the life she wanted.

'I can't move to Romania Charlie, what about my life here? I can't just up and leave besides what would I do? I won't just stay at home all day waiting for you to come back.'

'You could intern in the medical centre. I know you have training and the medical centre are always looking for new recruits.'

'Charlie I don't know.'

'Don't think about it right now then. Just let me love you.'

Charlie's lips met hers and Hermione gave over to the sensations. His lips were warm and Hermione thought about how much she'd miss him when he was gone. Hot salty tears ran down her face as he kept kissing her. Charlie pulled away looking at the woman and he could feel his heart pang, he knew that he might lose her.

'Don't cry love.'

'I'm sorry Charlie it's just a lot. All of these emotions, these sensations I've never had them with anyone else.'

'Then take a chance on me Mione.'

'I'm scared.'

Charlie pressed his lips against hers again gently, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his side. Hermione leant into him returning the kiss.

'Surprise'

The door banged open and the couple broke away from each other as Hermione tried to cover herself up. Looking over Hermione saw the whole of the Weasley family stood there staring at them then the noise began.

'Charlie Weasley what the hell were you thinking?'

'Hermione are you and Charlie a…a thing?'

Mrs Weasley shouted at Charlie over Ginny's questioning before herding everyone out of the room ordering the couple to get dressed and come downstairs. The door shut softly and Hermione just stared shocked at the door.

'Oh god. Oh god Molly is going to kill you.'

'You're worth dying for my love.'

Charlie pressed a quick kiss to her lips before jumping out of bed tossing her some of her clothes from by the bed.

'Come on we better head downstairs before that lot come back up.'

'What were they even up here for?'

'I have no idea. You ready?'

Hermione had just finished wriggling into her jeans and was throwing on a top.

'Yeah'

As they were leaving Hermione scourgified the room as well as casting a spell that cleaned her up completely and brushed her hair out.

'What was that?'

Charlie stood staring at her.

'It's my morning routine spell for when I oversleep. I developed it a few months ago it has the same effect as showering, cleaning your teeth and anything else I add in like brushing my hair.'

'You are amazing my witch.'

Hermione smiled at his lovey tone. He shut the door behind them and grabbed Hermione's hand. She looked uncomfortable.

'Come on Mione they already know and I want to show off my witch.'

'Okay.'

Entering the lounge everyone's eyes were riveted on them and Hermione squirmed leaning closer to Charlie who pulled her close to his side. His arm wrapped around her waist now instead of holding her hand.

'Charlie, Hermione. I think it would be a good idea if you two sat down.'

Mr Weasley intercepted and gestured to some spaces on the sofa and Charlie pulled Hermione over with him. Making sure not to remove his hand from hers he stroked her side comfortingly as they sat staring at the silent room everyone unsure where to start.

'How long has this 'thing' been going on?'

It appeared that Mr Weasley was the designated speaker even though Molly appeared to be struggling to hold her tongue. Hermione felt slightly insulted at Arthur calling this a 'thing', what did they think of her? Did they think that she was just sleeping with him? Hermione knew that her feelings were showing on her face when Arthur began speaking again.

'Hermione I didn't mean to suggest…it's just that with Charlie's history…'

'It's a relationship dad, not a thing. I am in love with Hermione and she loves me.'

'Then why didn't you tell me Charlie?'

Molly spoke up then and Hermione felt the situation rise in tension. This was so overwhelming and she leant against Charlie desperate to have some of his strength. Charlie looked down noticing Hermione's discomfort and squeezed her giving her a reassuring smile.

'I'm not a child I don't have to tell you these things anymore.'

'Charlie Weasley you are still my son and you will not talk to me in that tone.'

'I'm not a child.'

'I need to go.'

Hermione's brain was exploding and she couldn't sit there anymore. She pulled her hand from Charlie's and moved to get her coat and bag. Charlie stood up moving after her.

'Hermione don't go.'

'I can't stay here anymore.'

'Hermione I love you.'

'I love you too but I need some space. Please.'

'Okay I'll visit you later. Please don't give up on us.'

Hermione turned away and Charlie moved back into the lounge shouting out just before she left.

'Think about my offer.'

'Charlie I..'

'Just think about it.'

'Okay'

With that she was gone and Charlie was left to the chaotic people he called family. The silence that had dropped when Hermione went to leave vanished replaced with loud raucous volume and Charlie knew it was going to be a long day.

'What is this offer? Charlie Weasley you better not be asking that girl to whore around with you?'

'How dare you talk about her like that. Hermione's like a daughter to you, you know she isn't like that?'

'Then what the hell is this offer Charlie?'

'It's none of your business.'

Charlie moved into the kitchen only to be followed by Molly who was still interrogating him, Ginny and the Twins followed Molly in.

'Charlie Weasley you will tell me this instant!'

Charlie snapped his anger at his family cascading from him. It was their fault Hermione had left and he wasn't sure if he would be able to win her back.

'I asked her to move to Romania with me. Alright. Are you happy now Mother?'

Charlie stormed off apparating away before he could listen to anyone else. Feeling the classic dizziness from apparating Charlie opened his eyes to find himself outside his tent door.


End file.
